


Mr.Bipolar

by Liamfuckszayn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, If you squint really really hard you see Ziam, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Punk Harry, Shameless Smut, Storyteller! Liam, Top Harry, also a slight lilo along with jealous zayn, cuddly louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liamfuckszayn/pseuds/Liamfuckszayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And he was different from the others he had two different identities,two different lives he lived.An uptight book worm with no humor what so ever.But at night he was a living monster,a devil.A die hard metal fan who lived off the edge of the train tracks.He liked to hang on the cliff by his thumbs.He loves he wind blowing through his thick curls.He had strange addiction,unusual attractions But all in all at the end of the day he was known as.Mr.Bipolar"Liam said.</p><p>It was a quiet day in the institution.The lads had just finished their meals at the food court.Today they  heard a new patient was coming in and you wouldn't believe who it was...<br/>------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it.

Liam had decided to tell a story to the lads to lighten up the mood.He was going to tell his favorite.He always wondered what happened to the corrupt who took the life of others.He liked Marcel/Harry's story.It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand,his toes curls,an uneasy draft suddenly appear in the room each time he told the story.

 

*Fades into flashback*

"Local reports say he is back and on the search for a new victim please if you have small children keep then inside after five o'clock.That is all now back to the forecast with Jeff."

.Marcel is his name.He was a boy with so much potential so much ambition but his dreams were cut short at age 15,his brother had died.He felt he had lost his world,nothing worth breathing for when the one who keeps you going,the one who understands you the most just leaves you.But Harry,his brother wasn't a good kid,he never listened to authority.Rules were written to be broken and so was the bond of trust he always said

By age 17 Marcel became just as his brother the only catch ,at night.He was known as Harry by night.He would do the same as his brother,sell drugs.Butworst of all kidnap innocent people unlike his brother,because to him if Harry was innocent and died,  
No one else deserved to live.  
\---------------  
Comment   
Fan  
Vote (Please?)  
Follow


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Read it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think.

Liam sat at the edge of his seat explaining the story,over the years he had gotten better at telling the tale as if a legend passed down for generations.

"Poor innocent Niall hadn't listened to the news...."

*fades to flashback*

Little 11 year old Niall was playing basketball.He was shorter than the other kids so he felt the need to practice his free throws.He was a big fan of American sports as well as British.He was about to shoot when a horn honked for him to move out of the way.When the car had drive off leaving skinned marks;his breath hitched to see the most beautiful man he had ever laid eyes on walk on the side walk.The boy looked directly at Niall admiring his blonde dyed hair and sea blue eyes as he walked closer.

Besides the unusual clothing,a brown sweater vest, white collared button down shirt inside, Khaki pants and black loafers.Niall thought he was stunning and his straight brown hair and brown thick framed glasses complimented him in many ways.

The older lad talked first, "Hi Im a Marcel.What's your name?" His British accent ran in Niall's ear."I-I'm Niall.Umm-I-hi."Marcel chuckled at Niall's response."Nice to meet you Niall.I just moved here,right across the street and so far your the only one who seems to acknowledge my existence."Niall blushed at the statement.The two had an uncomfortable stare at each other taking detail of each others appearance.The older boy knew this was his first victim in over ten months.  
\--------------------  
Short Sorry

Comment  
Vote


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting spicy.

Liam had gained a a crowd by now.From 10 to now 45 listeners including doctors and therapist.

"What else happens Liam."one of the doctors said.  
"Yeah," another one interjected "what happens to Niall."  
"Did Marcel get him?" "Does it have a romantic ending,oh I hope their love prevails even though the age difference." and various other comments.

"Well ladies and gentleman I will tell you what happened"

Niall and Marcel started hanging out more.The found out about each others favorite color,food,how their lifestyles were at home.Niall longed to live like Marcel the freedom no parents and older brother to nagging him.

-  
Today would be the day Marcel thought,Niall was going to be his.He was going to own the blue eyed boy,and no one else could have him.

The two meet at the park and Marcel had it all planned out .The two would stroll around taking the scenery of the children playing and the family moments.After awhile if talking and cracking jokes Niall would complain he was hungry and Marcel would come to the rescue with a surprise picnic for the two.But what Niall didn't know was in there is what would be the real surprise.

And that's exactly what happens.

-  
Niall wakes up with a pounding headache .His wrist sting and there is nothing in sight due to the time of day.He struggles to break free to find he is chained to what seems to be a wall he assumes.

"Oh Niall nice of you to wake up,"the Cheshire accent rang from some part of the room.

"Marcel?"Niall questioned.The boy stepped out from the darkness to see bot who some what looked like Marcel same facial features but this boy seemed to know how to dress in this century.He wore a white V-neck,Black low waisted skinnies and converse.His hair was also curly and Niall wanted so badly to pace his finger through the labyrinth.

"No."he responded."Then who are you?"Niall asked."It doesn't matter."Was all that was responded.The younger didn't question any further as the unknown person uncuffed him from the wall and picked him up by his waist and held him as they made there was to a different corridor.

By the time they reach a different room Niall saw it was a bathroom.He was put down and the two just looked at each other,blue staring at green and vice versa before green broke the tension."You should take a shower Niall, it's been a rough day for you,"the lad was about to turn to leave but Niall grabbed his wrist.The older boy looked at their hands and smiled wryly.So much feeling in just one touch.Niall was different from his other victims.He had shown Niall his face and he hadn't even torched the innocent boy.He usually used his victims,make them feel as if he truely cared for them using them as his play toys but when they got too attached he would dispose of then but now he hoped he wouldn't have to get rid of Niall.  
"Please umm-uhh stay with me,"Niall whispered.All he got in response was a head nod.

Niall let go and began to strip off his dirty clothes.He noticed the other lad was looking in every other location but his.When he was done he climbed into the shower.Be older boy couldn't help but glance at the blonde as he got in the shower.He could still see through the glass door as Niall tried to reach for the shampoo but was too short.  
The kidnapper got in and helped Niall get the shampoo.He poured some in his palm and lathered it into Niall's hair.At first Niall was shocked but soon he leaned into the touch and rested on the clothed chest.

The brunet's clothes clanged onto him as the water trickled down his forehead so he decided to take of his jeans off.Niall whimpered as he felt someone slightly push him.He turned to see a half naked boy and he blushed at the sight.He wasn't nearly as built as the other boy was. "Why are you blushing?"the boy asked.Niall ignored the question and threw another at him."What's your name?"there was confidence in his voice as he spoke determined to get an answer and the older was defeated."Just call me Haz" that was enough of for Niall.After two minutes of the commonly known stares they continued to take a shower. Haz washed Niall's hair with conditioner and Niall washed Haz's getting his wish to feel the soft curls.After awhile they finished and Niall was about to get out when he was pulled back."Stay with me.Please?" Niall nodded."Thank you." Haz pulled Niall back into his chest and held Niall's waist and rested his chin on Niall's shoulder as the water flattened on his forehead.

Niall was too afraid of this sudden attraction towards 'Haz'.He felt like he was cheating on Marcel with him.He grew fond of Marcel.The 11 year old found himself dreaming of them together at night and he knew it was wrong.Two men couldn't love each other and better yet two men who are 6 years apart one almost an adult and one a preteen. 

Harry on the other hand was thinking of how he could get used to the two like his.Him holding Niall close to him,taking in his scent of fresh pine conditioner but he didn't know if he could handle Niall.Handle the heart break if Niall rejected him.If they confessed their love and after awhile Niall lost the sparks.Harry couldn't imagine what life would be like of Niall fell for someone else.

-

The water had turned from lukewarm to ice cold and Niall started to shiver but never said a word to get out of the shower.Harry realized Niall shaking and was about to turn it off when he caught a glimpse of Niall's face up close.He was doing it again,awkwardly starring at him from his baby blue eyes to lose cherry red lips.Harry needed to know how hey felt against his own.Niall looked up to see that they had switched positions.He(Niall) was in between the glass door and Haz. Just as he was about ask why they were still in the showerHarry took the opportunity to explore Niall's mouth but he stopped when Niall didn't respond back.He was going to apologize when Niall but his slim finger over his mouth to sush him.When he removed it he slowly put there lips together,neither moved for awhile.They were savoring each others taste and they were not ready to stop the flow of electricity that was flowing.The water flowing down in between their lips to increase the sensation .Finally Harry turned of the water but never broke the kiss.When Niall thought he had enough of the stillness he moved his lips against Harry's but Harry became more dominant.After the lack of oxygen the two panted away from each other and dried themselves .  
-  
It was now two A.m and Harry said he would be out,not saying when or where he'd be back.He warned Niall that he would be punished if he left the house.He said he would come and find him and he would never be let out in daylight again.

Niall didn't want to test Harry so he sat in the living room and watched tv.The roamed through the channels ,nothing appropriate was on around 2:30 a.m so he decided to watch the news.You wouldn't believe what they said.  
\-----------------  
Comment


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh come on babe you can't end it like that,"Zayn said to Liam"I want to know what happens.Who was on the news?"Louis asked clinging on to Liam as Zayn glared at him for being too close to his boyfriend.

"Well this is where Haz started to show his true colors"

It was about Nine in the morning when the door was slammed closed.One of Harry's drug deals had taken a turn for the worst.He had a swollen lip,bruised cheek and black eye but his pain seemed to suddenly disappear when he was sleeping Niall.His blonde hair was in all directions,lips formed in a pout and under his eye seemed to be red from crying?

Harry brushed his lips against Niall's .Niall started to stir at the sensation, and as he woke up Harry turned his head so Niall wouldn't see how hideous he looked with all the scars.  
Niall wasn't ready to confront Harry just yet so he sat up and stretched out."Good Morning"Niall croaked.Harry scrunched his nose and tensed up so immediately Niall thought Haz smelled his morning breath."Sorry I didn't brush my teeth yet,"Harry chuckled and faced Niall."No it's just most are too scared to talk to me the first time,I have to pry my way in to hearing their voice."Niall didn't pay attention instead he looked at Harry's bruised face.He leaned closer to Harry and touched his purple cheek.Harry winced at contact.The wound was still fresh.Niall ran into the bathroom to find a first-aid kit.He put antibiotics on the cheek."What happened"Niall whispered."I don't want to talk about it."Harry replied harshly before standing up.He leaned his forehead on the wall tear slipping from his eyes.Niall needed to know what happened."Please Harry wha-"Niall asked getting in between the wall and Harry so he look into the emerald irises."No Niall fucking drop it I said I don't want to talk about it."  
"But Harry I just-" "Just shut up Niall.Shut the hell up"and that's when he punched the ...  
~  
"Punched the what Liam what did he punch?I hope it not Niall.Oh my god was it Niall.That bastard why would he punch little Nailler."Louis said frantically and others murmured in agreement."Shut up and we will find out.God Lou so weird."Zayn said impatiently.He too was into the story.  
~   
"He punched right near Niall's head causing a hole in the wall,"

"Oh thank god."Louis said placing his hand on his heart" I was going to have a heart attack"

"I wish you did,"Zayn mumbled.

~  
Niall stared in shock.Harry was actually going to hit him?Was it luck he missed?If he had better self control would he actually aim his face? Tears slipped from Niall's eyes also.  
"Fucking shit."Harry roared throwing a vase right above Niall's head,the glass shattered everywhere."Why can't you mind your own god damn business?"He asked Niall.Niall didn't answer he just cried silently .At school if he cried they would beat him even more.

Harry grabbed Niall's face."Don't ignore me faggot."This didn't make sense at all.First this guy kidnaps him chains him to a wall and leaves him there,uncuffs him and makes him shower in front of him, then he kisses him so sweetly and makes it seem as if they are a couple now.But no he leaves Niall for hours just to come and abuse him.Niall would rather be at school and they hurt him,because at least there they don't pretend and play with his emotions.

"I said answer me" Harry shouted as he pushed Niall.This wasn't happening Niall repeated over and over.He would wake up and he would be at home with his family and Marcel .He can wake up and he never met Haz and isn't real.His imagination made Haz up.Those shim rock green irises are not real,their too much of a perfect shade.His hair is too curl to be able to maintain in such a gorgeous fashion .His lips are way too soft against his own and the sensation they give off is too inhuman.It all just a stupid dream that needs to end.

"Oh baby this so real.Im real and you all mine, no one else's you got that?"Harry heard what Niall was repeating. Barley addible but Harry still hear Niall mumbled," Im not yours, you don't own me."Harry chuckled." Sweetheart I do own you.Every inch of your pathetic little body is mine."Harry's boney finger roamed on Niall freely."This is mine" he said caressing the pale cheek ."Also mine is are these,"he said putting his fingers across Niall's mouth seductively.Feeling every inch if the plump lips wanting so badly to kiss them.Niall returned the feelings he wanted Harry to stop teasing and kiss him already,he closed his eyes and slightly parted his lips as the hand massaged it touching the corners to the inside of the lip.Niall let outs throaty moans as Harry replaced his finger with his hot breath was hovering over Niall,"I will be back soon ,breakfast is on the contour."he said holding Niall's hand.The pale hands were so small and chubby,the tanner ones large and lanky,unusually it was a perfect match. Harry didn't let go as he walked away and and Niall stood in place so they were to arms apart.Harry looked at Niall in the eyes and gave him an apologetic look but quickly turned to authoritative, "Stay here I will be back tonight" and Harry looked at hands and smiled."I love y-I like you Niall a lot."and then he left the house with a dumbfound Niall staring at the door he just walked it of.

He just threw a vase,called him a faggot,pathetic and now he says he likes Niall.

This guy has some serious issues.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everywhere he looks he only sees what's been there all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief Blow Job Chapter

"Oh fuck daddy your so big,"   
Harry couldn't do it. Yes, usually he would fuck sluts here 'n' there but tonight he was thinking about Niall home alone wanting some company and he wasn't keen on fucking the bar owners daughter in the bathroom, again.

"Maybe we sho- Oh shit baby," Harry could feel her warm tongue pressed on his dick. His eyes were rolling to the back of his head."Fuckfuckfuckfuck yes baby deep throat me. Make me come in you hot mouth,"for some reason Harry started thinking of Niall and how he'd mouth fuck Harry, his plump lips stretched thin around his thick shaft.  
Harry gripped the girls blonde hair pretending it was Niall's dirty blonde hair lowering her on his shaft until he could feel it hit the back of her throat.

"Fuck baby such a slut, taking my cock like a whore.You've got a such a perfect mouth around me but I want to fuck you against the stall door.You screaming my name,fuck babe I want to fuck you so badly. Shit."

"Daddy fuck me, fuck me hard."she hummed around him before popping off.

Harry slid his hand in to her underwear."Fuck Babe,I got you this wet?"he moaned pushing his finger inside her. "Stupid slut how are you alway so tight?"he could barely fit two fingers in her.  
"Harr-Oh Daddy faster, harder.Fuck fuck, I want your cock."

Harry's mind was hazzy his reflection even worse because all he could see was Niall pinned up on the stall scream for more.  
This wasn't right how could an eleven year old do this to him.

"Fuck Niall stop it."Harry yelled frustrated ( talk about sexual frustration).   
"Who the hell is Niall?Are you cheating on me? Fuck Harry am I not enough."the girl was on the verge of tears.   
"I-I" Harry stuttered. "Your what? sorry? Harry "Harry had pulled out by now and was gripping her, his knuckles bare white."I ca-cant do this anymore."tears falling freely."I need Niall, so badly."

Harry sprinted out of the place, a mixture of rain and tears blocking his vision as he abandoned his car, his-well guess you could say ex girlfriend .He was going to get Niall.

But was Niall ready for him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> '

Niall sat blanket wrapped around him.Harry couldn't help but sleep next to the beautiful boy.He was so perfect it was unfathomable as to why he was laying like the angle he was.Harry didn't know why Niall hasn't tried to go home.Honestly as days had came and gone just as fast he questioned as to why he really kidnapped Niall.He was just there one day chained in his basement and one look into those pleading blue eyes and he couldn't let go.

Harry spent the night staring at Niall.Stroking his pale skin, whispering O love you's to the lonely star that hung in the sky.

~  
"Liam, Harry really in love.Isn't he?"Louis asked as he wiped the tears that stained his cheek.

Liam looked at Zayn as he replied,"Yes, he is so in love it's like Niall's his heaven on earth."

Zayn smiled,"Your like my heaven on earth too Payne."

~

"Ni-Niall wake up." Marcel whispered enthusiastically."I didn't know you were to sleep over."

"Mmmhmm " Niall responded still sleep driven. " I hung out with Harry"  
Marcel's eye widen, he toyed with the hem of his own sweater ."Niall? Harry-Harry's been dead for a year now." Marcel's voice framed at the end."He was shoot after an incident."

And if Niall was asleep then he was alert now, thinking of ways to comfort the older boy.

"It's ok, it ok you don't have to say anything.I understand." Niall repeated soothing marcel.

"He was out with his friend Nick a-and girlfriend a-and she looks like you.Same blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, and he would always talk about her smile which I imagine to be like yours.They were walking past an alley of this drug lord he owed money to and well you can guess the rest."

Niall gave an apologetic look but he was still so confused.He saw Harry, he kissed Harry, bread there.Wasn't he?

"I think your the prettiest thing I've ever seen." Marcel states as he looking directly at Niall's lips."Can I-?"

"Anything Marcel."

Marcel leaned forward and kissed Niall.A slow, opened mouth kiss and Niall followed his actions.Marcel, occasionally would turn the kiss into a more heated make out session, picking up a rough rhythm.Pushing Niall back on the bed, chest to chest, hands locked as Marcel straddled the Irish boy.

Twenty minutes turned to two hours of Niall and Marcel laying there talking about every thing and anything.

Just like old times.But Niall kept thing of Harry.  
'He kissed me he must be real.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which bromance narcel or Narry?


End file.
